Perfect
Perfect is an upcoming 2023 American comedy-drama action-adventure CGI-animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was a success at the box office and is one of the highest grossing animated films of all time. So Fox decided to make a sequel, which will release in 2028. It is the first film in the franchise. Synopsis Set in the late 1980's. A boy gets home from school in a bad mood from wanting everything to be perfect. The more he tries to do something successful, the more his friends leave him. One night when he went to bed, he dreamt what he usually dreams. A planet called the "Phantom Domain", full of a city called "PerfecTown". Ty was a citizen here and he usually wants to be perfect, but is also lonely. But there were threats that keep going on and on in PerfecTown, so Ty had to bring some people with him to help the city, who now became his friends. Cast * Ed Oxenbould as Jimmy, a boy who wants to be perfect. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Ty, a retired actor and citizen in PerfecTown who used to be alone and made friends later on. He is the main protagonist of the film. * Rachel Weisz as Claire, a famous singer and becomes friends with Ty. She is the deuteragonist of the film. * Matt Damon as Malcolm, a retired piano player and citizen in PerfecTown who becomes friends with Ty. He is one of the tritagonists of the film. * Whoopi Goldberg as Regina, a retired clerk and citizen in PerfecTown who becomes friends with Ty. She is one of the tritagonists of the film. * Liam Neeson as Kaya, a retired postman and citizen in PerfecTown who becomes friends with Ty. He is one of the tritagonists of the film. * Tom Hanks as AJ, a retired DJ and citizen in PerfecTown who becomes friends with Ty. He is one of the tritagonists of the film. * Mark Wahlberg as Remy, a citizen in PerfecTown who becomes friends with Ty. He is one of the tritagonists of the film. * Andy Serkis as Passive Marker, the leader of the threat army. He is the main antagonist of the film. * Rebecca Ferguson as Eve, an unknown PerfecTown citizen who helps Ty save the city, until revealing herself as the secondary antagonist as she planned to make the citizens unperfect forever. * Sigourney Weaver as Granny, Ty's grandmother. * Peter Dinklage as the Big Boss. He is one of the tertiary antagonists and serves as the nemesis of Malcolm. * Denzel Washington as Douglas, a cop of PerfecTown. * Johnny Depp as Exo Red. He is one of the tertiary antagonists and serves as one of Passive Marker's two henchmen. * Robert De Niro as Exo Gray. He is one of the tertiary antagonists and serves as one of Passive Marker's two henchmen. * Jack Nicholson as Big Vegas, a famous popstar in the past. He quits because he doesn't need to be perfect all the time. Production You can edit this page by adding production. Release Dates In Theaters * June 8, 2023 (USA) * June 15, 2023 (Canada) Home Media * November 12, 2023 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * January 9, 2024 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: * Action/Peril * Mild Language * Thematic Elements * Brief Rude Humor Transcript See page: Perfect/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, we sure could use your help! Merchandise * GEICO * Farmers Insurance * Subway * Target Variant Logos * After Scrat falls from the Blue Sky Studios logo, the logo fades into the sky. Featured Songs * Don't Stop Believin' - Journey * Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley * Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi (played during the first part of the end credits) * True Colors - Cyndi Lauper * Workin' for the Weekend - Loverboy * Perfection - Cher (played during the scrolling credits) Outtakes See page: Perfect/Outtakes (coming soon) Reception Box Office After the film released, the Box Office was a success to Fox. So, Fox decided to do a sequel which is in development. Critical Response Perfect gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received a 97% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says (You can edit this page by adding a critic consensus). The film also received a 92/100 on Metacritic, a 7.9/10 on IMDb, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations You can edit this page by adding awards and nominations Gallery See page: Perfect/Gallery References * Princess Bride: Kaya tries to hunt down his partner's killer, which is Exo Red. * Back to the Future: Big Boss bullies Malcolm and Remy just like Biff. Exo Gray also uses the "make like a tree and get out of here" phrase, but in the film, it's "make like a banana and leave". * Jaws: When Passive Marker and his army are about to invade the city, Ty says "We're gonna need a bigger phantom domain". * The Exorcist: Exo Red turns his head around after being attacked by Kaya. * The Dark Knight: Exo Gray says "And here we go" exactly like Joker. You can add more references. Trivia You can edit this page by adding trivia. Easter Eggs You can edit this page by adding easter eggs. Polls Do you think this is a good idea for a movie? Yes! Not sure. No! Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action-Drama Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:CGI Films Category:Films Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy-Action Category:Fox Category:American films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:CGI-animated Category:Films with positive reviews Category:FX Category:FXX Category:Perfect Category:Films set in 1980's Category:2020s